Ça dégouline
by Manna-sama
Summary: Que se passe t-il juste après la fin de la remise du prix littéraire de Lucy ? Chacun semble aller vers un avenir empli d'amour et de bonheur. Chacun ? un cas laisse perplexe , celui de Luxus ... A moins que...


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils font tous partie de Fairy Tail.

Bonne lecture =)

A vos commentaires !

Sacré mois d'Août !

1 an après la victoire du royaume de Fiore contre Zeleph et Acnologia la soirée de remise de prix pour Lucie est à son apogée. Chacun peut se détendre et laisser libre court à ses envies. Pour beaucoup se goinfrer ou boire comme un trou semble la meilleure des façons de lâcher prise.

Lucy prit un instant pour savourer ce moment. Depuis les événements marquants de ses dernières années cela lui paraissait très important … Elle observa un à un ses compagnons et fit un rapide résumé de l'évolution de chacune de leur vie …

Certain ne change pas reste fidèle à eux même en provoquant un vacarme des plus embarrassant pour la nouvelle lauréate, d'autre voit leur vie changée par le pardon accordé par la nouvelle reine Hisui. De ce fait, beaucoup personne se retrouve. Frère et sœur peuvent vivre une vie tout à fait normale à présent, Wolly et Richard, Sorano et Yukino retrouve leur famille. Des couples se forment tel que Kinana et Cobra …D'autre plus officieux se font attendre comme Erza et Jellal…

Au sein de la guilde les couples se sont beaucoup rapprochés tel que Jubia et Grey qui se sont éclipsé juste après que Gajeel ne devienne rouge pivoine suite aux murmures terriblement intéressant de Levy. Etrangement ( ou pas …) ils s'éclipsèrent à leur tour laissant une Wendy embarrasser ayant entendu les murmures.

-Ai-je entendu « bébé »? se demanda Lucie perplexe….

Au fur et à mesure que la pièce se fit analyser, la Blonde tomba sur un os ….Luxus .

On lui prête beaucoup de conquête … Cana , Mirajane…. Nan ça s'est dit mais elle sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Lisana ? Non plus elle est comme sa petite sœur ! Elfman ? Pas du tout ! Il se fait enguirlander par Evergreen sa future femme tout deux colorés par l'alcool du moins pouvait-on imaginer.

Tout à coup une chevelure verte apporta fièrement sous le nez de Luxus des plats énormes dégoulinant de sauce. Fried avait pris soins de ne prendre que les mets les plus onéreux remarqua la blonde … Freed, Freed … Freed ! Mais oui quelle évidence ! Le mage runique tournait toujours autour du Dragon Slayer, et ce dernier ne refuse jamais un massage de sa part !

-Si tu veux je te masse les épaules.

-OK

\- Aller, on attaque le dîner ! Coupa Bixrow

-Bingo ! Pensa Lucie faisant ainsi le plein d'idée pour son prochain roman qu'elle imagina tout de suite plus croustillant ….

Au fil de la soirée les plus sensible à l'alcool et les couchent tôt laissèrent les irréductibles fêtards terminer les vivres en musique. Jusqu'à ce que les musiciens eux-mêmes décident d'abandonner les quelques invités attablés au centre de la pièce.

Luxus pensif, écoutait à peine cana parler de se Baccus qui lui faisait perdre la tête…

-C'pas qu'il est moche … au contraire ! Mais bon j'sais pas, enfin si je crois mais j'suis pas sûre …

-*La soirée s'éternise, ce mois d'aout est vraiment très chaud, il faut dire que l'alcool que me sert cana depuis tout a l'heure n'aide pas à me rafraichir…* ( soupire) Si ça continu comme ça je vais être complétement …

-J'suis PAS Bourré ! ArrEte Tes COnneRies BIx ! criait Freed pas crédible pour un sou en avalant son verre à moitié plein.

-T'es complètement raide ! S'esclaffa Bixrow. Regarde-toi tu tiens plus debout !

-Plus debout ! Plus debout ! répétèrent en chœur les poupées de bois virevoltant autour d'eux.

-Pas duTOut … REgArde ! Fried se leva d'un coup sec … Il comprit tout de suite son erreur quand son équilibre le lassa tomber en avant, allongé contre Bixrow.

-Hahaha C'est pas une raison pour te jeter sur moi XD

-MMMhh ! (Complètement sonné)

Luxus n'ayant pas perdue une miette du spectacle sentit une veine pulser contre sa tempe. Encore une fois Bixrow avait réussi son coup, il prenait un malin plaisir à ridiculiser Freed face à l'alcool ….

-Hahaha ! très mauvaise idée Freed Hahaha ! ooooh à moins que tu veuille faire un grooooos câlin à Bixrow là c'est une sacrée réussite ! Elle se mit à penser à la fois où c'est elle qui usa de cette technique pour tomber dans les bras de Baccus, esquissant un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Deux veines de plus se mirent à pulser violement sur les tempes du blond, s'en est trop !

-Z'êtes cons ! (Essaye de se relever très difficilement)

-A un moment il va bien falloir que tu te sépare de moi, mon petit Freed (Dit-il en jouant avec une de ces mèches vertes) on ne va pas pouvoir rester toute notre vie coller l'un a l'autre hihi

Luxus areca un sourcil, fit volte-face se levant violement et subissant un léger vertige… Cana le regarda de haut en bas aillant sentit une aura menaçante jaillir de sa droite renversant alors son tonneau …Elle beugla des mots qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas.

Luxus saisit le col de Freed encore lover contre son coéquipier.

-Laisse-moi descendre Lux' ! je Vais me LE faire ! Tu vas Voir… dit-il en gesticulant au bout du bras de son chef d'équipe.

-Comment ça je vais me le faire ?!

-Lâche moi je te dis je vais le défoncer !

-Défoncer ? Le blond inspira un grand coup certain que l'alcool lui faisait tout prendre de travers …

-*Tout prendre...* Rhhaaa. Dans un râle d'énervement il prît le mage aux cheveux vert complètement décoiffé et débraillé depuis un moment sous son bras et décida d'avancer vers la sortie à pas de géant.

Cana et Bixrow restèrent un instant bouche bée puis reprirent leur beuverie de plus belle.

POV Luxus

Mais qu'il est con se Bix il le sait bien que Freed ne tiens pas l'alcool …. ça le fait toujours autant marrer de lui saouler la gueule …Attend et si c'était pas pour rire … Et si c'était… Une image de Freed et Bixrow s'embrassant a demi nu lui vient en tête.

-L'ENFOI…. !

-Mhh . Grommela Freed encore sous le bras de son chef complètement inerte.

-Il est vraiment raide ce coup-ci ... Bon je le ramène chez lui c'est le plus proche … J'ai chaud bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a servi cette ivrogne ?!

Freed se mit à tousser le fait d'être suspendu de la sorte n'était pas bon pour son état ….

-Quel con je vais finir par le briser un de ces quatre, je vais le prendre sur les épaules ce sera bien plus confortable pour lui ….

POV Freed

*Chaud… Doux …. Musclé …. Cette odeur …. LUXUS ! hoo…

J'ai mal … la tête, partout, confortable ..., je veux pas … le lâcher.

Je vais l'agripper fort pour plus le lâcher … plus jamais !*

Enfin arrivé au susnommé appartement Luxus gravit l'escalier extérieur et de sa délicatesse légendaire défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Il sentit l'étreinte de son chargement s'accentuer juste après ce bruit assourdissant …

-haaaa … ça va pas être facile de te décrocher toi …. Soupira-t-il en pénétrant dans le couloir des parties communes.

-Mhhh … fut la seule réponse.

\- Je te jure ...dit-il en esquissant un sourire …

Il déposa sa précieuse cargaison au pied de la porte qui lâcha prise bien plus facilement que prévu ce qui laissa les deux mains du dragon parfaitement libre pour fouiller les poches de la veste de l'épave gisant sur le palier…

-Je te tiens ! échappa-t-il victorieusement après plusieurs minutes de fouille infructueuse.

-Mh… Oui …Tiens moi fort ….

Le dragon Slayer resta planter là une bonne minute interrompant ainsi cette petite victoire, un peu surpris par ce qu'il avait cru avoir entendu. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir cette fichu porte qui avait une serrure bien trop étroite et compliquée à trouver selon ce dernier. Un grincement signifiant le manque de lubrifiant sur les gons fit frémir le mage runique, qui avait pris le couloir pour son lit et s'avachit de tout son long le temps que le blond se batte avec la porte.

Quand Luxus posa enfin les yeux sur le propriétaire de l'appartement il sentit que son cœur manqua un battement … Il vit le corps de Freed allongé sur le dos, chemise déboutonnée jusqu'au bas ventre, cheveux ébouriffé certain lui tombant sur ses joues rosies par la chaleur et d'autres sur ses lèvres fines, entrouverte, lassant des petits gémissements passer au travers de cette barrière de chair rose et terriblement appétissante.

Luxus se lécha les lèvres avec un automatisme qui le fit frémir un instant plus tard il sentit une vague de chaleur traversé tout son corps et sa gorge se serrer. Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

-hm hm … Foutu mois d'août ! Fait trop chaud !...

Il décida de prendre Freed dans ses bras tel une mariée pour passer le seuil de la porte. Cette pensée lui provoqua un sourire presque invisible. Il traversa le salon et alla instinctivement dans une pièce qui se trouva être la chambre de son hôte. Il y avait déposé Freed sur un lit étonnamment grand comparé à la taille du vert. Un instant il se dit qu'il aurait la place de dormir avec lui ce soir, puisqu'il voulait s'assurer que son coéquipier aille bien jusqu'à demain. On ne sait jamais avec Freed et l'alcool...

C'est la première fois qu'il entrait dans sa chambre…les murs étaient tous cachés par d'énorme bibliothèques méticuleusement rangées remplie de livres ne laissant pas le moindre espace pour le moindre grain de poussière. Une armoire et un lit immenses avaient quand même trouvés une place dans cette chambre spacieuse. Elle était éclairée par une grande fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière des réverbères de la Grande Rue de Magnolia.

-C'est tout toi… pensa il à voix haute

Au centre trônait un guéridon avec quelques livres et feuille sur lesquelles Freed avait écrit d'une calligraphie parfaite.

-*Comme toujours* cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Luxus et lui réchauffa le cœur.

Malgré les années il y a des détails que le blond avait remarqué depuis le début et qui ne changeaient pas chez son compagnon…Notamment cette façon d'écrire, il prenait toujours soins de laisser une belle trace de son savoir couché sur le papier, il avait l'art et la manière ou plutôt l'élégance d'utiliser uniquement les mots juste. Ni plus ni moins. Une qualité que savait apprécier le mage de classe S.

Une seconde porte était entrouverte laissant apparaître un miroir surplombant un lavabo.

Un soupir d'aise de la part de l'ensommeillé et Luxus senti une vague de chaleur diablement plus intense que la précédente le traverser de nouveau mettant fin à l'inspection du territoire nocturne du mage runique. Il posa son regard sur lui, il était exactement comme plus tôt dans le couloir sauf que le lit rendait la situation bien plus excitante. Le cou de ce dernier lui était donner sans la moindre parcelle de tissus pour la cacher ou la moindre mèche de cheveux pour le chatouiller, les bras au-dessus de la tête et les jambes écartées, Freed semblait l'inviter de tout son corps ….

Luxus chassa l'air autour de lui « Satané mois d'aout ! » S'évertua-t-il à se mentir. L'alcool, la canicule, la situation lui fit sentir des palpitations dans tout son corps. Un autre soupir venant du lit de plus en plus attirant se fit entendre entre les pensées du blond qui devenait de plus en plus perplexe sur la situation. Il risqua un coup d'œil, Freed avait chaud lui aussi. Il le devina aux gouttes de sueur qui dégoulinaient sur son torse. Luxus ne se donna pas le luxe de regarder filer les perles d'eau le long du corps de l'endormit car celui-ci grimaçait comme si la chaleur l'étouffait

-Mmmmh chaud … han … tellement chaud ….

-Il faut en plus que je te change ? s'exclama-t-il dans le vide.

Il inspira profondément et décida de se lancer … il se mit à califourchon sur Freed lui essuyant les quelques gouttes perlant sur sa joue.

-Aller Lux' c'est qu'une chemise bordel ! Les mains tremblantes il se figea. S'interrogeant un instant sur ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un venait à entrer dans la chambre, le surprenant dans cette position …

-L'entrée merde ! La porte d'entrée est grande ouverte avec les clés dessus !

Il fila remédier à son erreur et ferma l'appartement à clé. Puis retourna dans la chambre ou il avait laissé son acolyte. Mais c'était sans s'attendre à ce que Freed se soit réveillé et déshabillé en grande partie… Luxus se stoppa net quand il vit qu'il s'apprêtait à baisser l'unique vêtement restant. Le vert posa ses mains sur ses hanches glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique de son caleçon et ….s'écroula sur le côté avant d'avoir fini ce qu'il avait entreprit.

-Oh bordel …. Une douche il me faut une douche ! dit-il en enlevant son haut. Sentant les coups de chauds s'accumuler.

Il vit alors que Freed avait encore les jambes posées au sol alors que le haut du corps était allongé sur le lit. Le blond attrapa les jambes de ce dernier pour l'allonger convenablement, étant convaincu qu'un mal de crâne serrait suffisant, pas la peine de rajouter un mal de dos pour demain matin …se surprit il à penser.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que Freed profiterait de la situation pour le faire tomber contre lui et s'accrocher tel un cochon pendu sur une branche. Déposant ainsi son entrejambe juste contre celui du blond devenu rouge pivoine, tout en se frottant pour accentuer l'étreinte contre Luxus maintenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de son coéquipier.

Il pouvait tout sentir, ses sens de dragons étaient en feu, il sentait chaque centimètre de peau contre la sienne qui se mit à bouillir instantanément. Il décela dans sa chevelure brillante le parfum d'huile d'argan qu'il aimait tant … Ces si beaux cheveux longs qui chatouillait son cou devenu si sensible. Si sensible qu'il pût sentir le moindre souffle ou mouvement de cil de son assaillant qui avait lové son visage au creux de ce dernier pour respirer son parfum électrique. Il pouvait sentir que leur entrejambe respectif devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. De plus en plus coller l'un contre l'autre sans pour autant bouger leur bassin. Freed toujours endormit soupira d'aise à se contact bien trop intense pour le blond lors ce qu'il entendit et sentit le gémissement de son ami il crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Mais se fu une vague de chaleur que se concentra cette fois ci entre ces cuisses qui lui fit perdre pied et le décida à rompre l'étreinte et à courir sous la douche.

Il retrouva la pièce convoitée d'un coup d'œil et se détacha de l'emprise sensuelle que lui offrait sans retenu, son bourré de camarade.

Une fois à l'intérieur et le verrou enclenché il retira les vêtements qui lui restait vitesse grand V constant ce qu'il avait deviné plutôt.

-EEt merde ! s'étrangla le dragon Slayer se tapant la tête contre le mur.

Cela fait bien 10 minutes que Luxus est enfermé seul dans la salle de bain de Freed complétement nu attendant que la gaulle monumentale que lui avait provoqué ce dernier veuille bien redescendre…

*Quand je pense qu'il me fait cet effet là encore endormit je n'imagine même pas ce que ça me ferrait si on couchait ensemble pour de bon*. Se dit-il espérant redescendre accompagnant ses pensées d'un rire presque narquois certain que cette idée le ferait débander ….

-Et merde …. A sa plus grande surprise cette idée n'avait fait qu'aggraver sa situation.

C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre...Dans un soupir de résignation il entra dans la douche tira le rideau pour s'assurer un maximum d'intimité et pu enfin démarrer sa si désirable douche. Il sentit l'eau fraiche couler le long de son visage, parcourant ainsi son torse caressant son tatouage. Tatouage qu'il avait étendu i mois. Il constata une parfaite cicatrisation et un rendu qui lui sembla tout aussi parfait. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire d'autosatisfaction. L'eau continua son chemin parcourant le corps parfaitement sculpté du blond arrivant en fine pluie jusqu'à son entre jambe. Les fines gouttes efflorant son érection maintenant douloureuse, le surprit en le ramenant à l'instant présent. Après un profond soupire il s'empoigna et commença de doux vas et viens laissant échapper quelques gémissements de soulagement sous le plaisir qu'il se donnait, après quelques minutes seulement il se sentait déjà venir * rapide* pensa-t-il…. Tout à coup l'eau se fit carrément gelée le faisant bondir hors de la douche en hurlant des « putain d'douche de merde ! ». Par reflexe il mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher d'autre bruit d'en sortir se souvenant que dormait paisiblement le mage Runique dans la pièce d'à côté. Il coupa l'eau de la douche en prenant soins d'éviter le jet d'eau frigorifiant. Il attrapa une serviette, se sécha rapidement et l'enroula autour de sa taille constatant que son imposant problème fu malgré tout régler drastiquement par cette satané douche. A cet instant il ignorait s'il devait être ravi ou furieux …Il déverrouilla la porte lentement priant pour faire le moins de bruit possible et fini par voir à travers l'entrebâillement que Freed dormait comme une souche, cuvant paisiblement.

Il sortit définitivement de la pièce, recouvert d'une serviette bien trop courte. S'il souhaitait dormir dans cet immense lit malgré la présence de ce pervers il fallait trouver quelque chose à se mettre. C'est donc naturellement qu'il fouilla dans les placards de la chambre. Il finit par trouver le tiroir (parfaitement rangé) de caleçon et en prit un au hasard. Il laissa tomber le carré blanc regardant par-dessus son épaule s'il pouvait se changer en paix, certes un peu tard mais bon … il enfila le sous vêtement en vitesse.

-C'est un peu serré mais pour une petite nuit ça fera l'affaire.

Il fit le tour du lit hésitant un instant avant de soulever le drap fin qui était alors monopolisé par le mage endormit pour s'y glisser sans vergogne juste après.

-* Après tout il s'est accroché à moi sans pudeur, je peux bien profiter de son lit cette nuit … *

Allongé sur le dos il tourna la tête vers le visage du vert profondément endormit qui était également sur le dos. Il pû admirer le torse sèchement musclé de son coéquipier se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Cette vue l'apaisa au point que morphée emporta le Dragon de la foudre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…Bercer par ce souffle si paisible.

Les rayons du soleil ont réussi à se faufiler à travers les volets pour s'échouer sur le visage de Freed épargnant au passage le dragon.

La bouche pâteuse et une migraine en béton…. Pas de doute possible.

-Gueule de bois…. Murmura t-il durement en se relevant très lentement sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Il tira machinalement le tiroir de son chevet pour y extirper un élastique et attacher vaguement sa longue tignasse pour que ces cheveux lui fassent moins mal. Du moins espérait-il. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étirant les bras dans tous les sens.

A ce bruit le Dragon se mit à grogner. C'est uniquement à ce moment-là que les yeux de Freed s'ouvrit d'étonnement les bras encore étirés en haut à gauche tandis que sa tête se tourna vers le bas à Droite. Le souffle coupé il se donna de petite gifle pour se réveiller pour de bon , il revérifie. Pas d'erreur possible …

-* Luxus, mais qu'est ce qu'il fou dans MON lit ?* il souleva non sans rougir le drap qui cachait les fesses du Dragon . Soupir de soulagement. *Il en porte un …. On dirait un des miens ….( revérifie vite fait) Rha la n'est pas le problème !*

Il s'extirpa du lit avec la volonté de ne surtout pas réveiller son vénérable chef le temps d'aller dans la salle de bain en prenant le soin de la verrouiller. Un long soupir plus tard Freed alla constater les dégâts.

-Oh cette tête ! heureusement que je me suis réveillé avant lui …Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait chez moi, je me souviens de presque rien …. Hooo ce mal de crâne…

Un cachet d'aspirine et une douche gelée plus tard il enfila un peignoir en se promettant encore une fois de réparer la chaudière, sans grande détermination.

Il prit son peigne et commença à démêler ses longs cheveux. Au vu de cette brillance et de la qualité de sa chevelure il pû constater que ces soins à l'huile d'argan fonctionnaient à merveille, il ne pû s'empêcher un sourire d'autosatisfaction. En vue de la chaleur étouffante de se sataner mois d'aout il décida de les attacher en queue de cheval.

-*La douche et l'aspirine font effet la migraine s'estompe mais un café devrait régler définitivement le problème. *

Le temps d'enfiler des vêtements accrochés au dos de la porte de la salle de bain, il remarqua que ceux de Luxus gisait en bas de la porte.

-Il a pris une douche ? se demanda-t-il en accrochant soigneusement les affaires de son chef adoré.

Vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un débardeur, il ouvrit la porte avec une tel délicatesse que même l'ouïe fine de l'endormit ne remarqua rien. Il avança alors tranquillement sur le parquet craquant sous ses pas malgré sa démarche digne de la monarchie dont lui seul avait le secret dans toute la guilde.

Il prit soins de refermer légèrement la porte de sa chambre n'osant même pas regarder dans son lit de peur de croiser le regard tranchant du beau blond.

-Ouf … Bon ! il se dirigeât vers la cuisine à l'autre bout de l'appartement, Café !

Il alluma la cafetière et prépara un café bien corsé, Luxus l'aime comme ça ! pensa t-il un sourrir au lèvres, tout en essayant de se remémorer la soirée sans succès.

-Oh ! ça me fait penser, je dois l'avoir quelque part par là ...il s'étira pour attraper un paquet de beignet nature en haut d'un placard quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Son souffle se coupa, il prit une grande inspiration et décida de paraitre le plus naturelle possible, tout en essayant encore et toujours de se souvenir de la veille.

Les rayons du soleil finirent par atteindre les yeux du blond étaler de tout son long dans l'immense lit. Immense et vide constata le dragon désorienter un peu migraineux. Vide … Vide ? pourquoi il devait y avoir quelqu'un dedans ? Un soupir et un grognement de paresse plus tard la mémoire lui revint. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre avant de rester figer la main posée sur la poigné.

-* Merde … je fais quoi ? je lui gueule dessus ? Nan avec la cuite d'hier même moi j'ai des trous noires…* il se frotta la tête qui devenait douloureuse * rha et en plus j'ai pas le courage de m'énervé, * Une odeur le tira de sa réflexion *ça sent le café ? oui le café serré même, j'adore le café serré… *L'image de Freed s'agrippant et se frottant contre lui gémissant dans son coup lui revint en tête. Il se stoppa net, le rouge pigmentait maintenant ses pommettes saillantes. Il prit une énorme inspiration faisant preuve d'un self contrôle digne d'un mage de rang S dans une situation aussi critique.

-*Fait ce que tu sais faire de mieux Luxus, ait l'air sur de toi et puis merde c'est Freed la quantité de fois où il te fait des massages dans les bains publics ! en y repensant …c'est vrai qu'il le fait souvent …. Même à chaque fois qu'on va au bain publique … Et à chaque fois que Bixrow lui réclame la pareille il se fait envoyer chier sévère * un sourire suffisant lui redonna courage et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

* Ait l'air naturel * pensaient ils tout deux.

-ha bonjour Lux ' Bien dormit ? Demanda t'il dos à son invité le bras encore en l'air avec les beignets dans la main, soulevant ainsi légèrement son haut.

-Mh … cet acquiescement sommaire fu la seule réponse qu'il avait envie de donner, trop occupé à reluquer les fesses galbées de son hôte qui s'offrait à sa vue de si bon matin.

-Luxus, tu l'aime bien séré non ?

-P…Pa…Pardon ? son corps se stoppa net à cette question et il décrocha enfin son regard du fessier diablement sexy de son interlocuteur pour regarder un peu plus haut.

-Bah ton café tu l'aime séré non ? me dit pas que je me suis trompé …. * non je peux pas me tromper je connais tous ces gouts depuis toujours…*

-*Le café Luxus le café !à quoi tu penses abruti !* s'insultât le dragon. Oui … Nan c'est parfait, c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Conclu-t-il un peu gêné par son manque de discernement.

-Parfait assied-toi je vais te servir.

Luxus ne broncha pas et décida de s'assoir à la table du salon et en profita pour purifier ses pensées à coup d'auto-sermon il posa ses mains sur ses yeux pour donner plus de profondeur à son châtiment personnel.

Freed apporta un plateau avec les deux cafés bien séré et les beignets natures. En ramenant la confiture il lança :

-J'espère que ça te plait, je sais que tu adore les fourrer toi-même. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Luxus n'en cru pas ses oreilles de dragon.

-*Mais il me chauffe là ? c'est carrément du rentre dedans ! * Pensa il en découvrant ses yeux , laissant apparaitre un regard profondément choqué , et sentant ce caleçon devenu bien trop petit à deux doigt de craquer.* Mais à quoi ça rime tout ça bordel ?!*

-Si tu veux je peux le faire, ça ne me dérange tu sais ? dit-il constatant la tête déconfite de son chef préféré. Ni une ni deux il avait déposé devant le blond un beignet fourré à la confiture sous son nez.

-Des beignets ? … fourrés … à la confiture. Le blond reprit ses esprits se traitant encore une fois mentalement d'abrutit pour faire bonne mesure…. Merci Freed, bon appétit. Lança t-il dans l'espoir de brouiller les piste sur son état mental plus que bordélique. *

-Bon appétit !

-* Pense à autre chose…*

Freed était aux anges, il profitait d'une matinée d'été en compagnie de son Luxus autour d'un petit déjeuné parfait. Tout se passe pour le mieux. Mais Luxus était perplexe, il voulait tirer les choses aux claires. Ces cous de chauds, ces sous-entendus, ces gaulles à répétition, ces sensations, s'en est trop il faut qu'il sache ! Il fit face à Freed et observa ce qui suivit.

Une goutte de confiture coulait le long du pôt, Freed dans son naturel le plus franc et n'ayant pas envie que sa table soit tachée essuya du bout de son index la coulure le plus lentement possible pour ne pas en manquer une seule partie. Suite à cela il apporta son doigts à sa bouche , donnant un petit coup de langue pour s'assurer que le gout lui convenait. Satisfait du goût du cadeau que Luxus lui avait fait pour son anniversaire il emprisonna son doigt entre ses lèvres le suçant pour se délecter du doux goût de fruit que lui offrait cette confiture.

-MMMmh délicieuse …. Avoua-t-il le sourire candide aux lèvres le doigt encore en bouche.

Le dragon jurerait avoir entendu son caleçon craquer sous les pulsions sexuelles monstrueuses que lui avait provoqué cette scène digne d'un film érotique. Il était à deux doigts de prendre Freed de force. Là , tout de suite, entre le café et le foutu beignet fourré.

-Nom de dieu Freed à quoi tu joues ?! hurla t'il en se levant plaquant le plat de ces gigantesques mains sur la table.

-C…comment ça ? balbutia Freed sous le choc …* qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? j'ai pourtant tout fait pour que ça se passe bien …*

-Oooh arrête joue pas au plus con avec moi ! c'est quoi ce bordel depuis hier soir ?

-Mais quel bordel ?! Quoi hier soir ?! S'énerva le vert en se levant également.

Rouge tomate Luxus eu un blanc ne sachant pas par où commencer et se demandant si Freed était si provocateur qu'il le croyait. Ou si c'était lui qui avait de plus en plus envie de lui depuis un certain temps.

-C'est plutôt moi qui mérite des explications ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'on foutait ensemble dans mon lit ? Pourquoi t'as dû prendre une douche ? Pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille alors que je fais tout pour que tu sois heureux ? Et putain POURQUOI je ne me souviens de rien ?

Le blond sous le choc n'ayant vu que très rarement ou même jamais son interlocuteur s'énervé ainsi sur lui. Surtout ne pas perdre la face, il veut connaitre la vérité soit !

-Parce que t'étais complètement bourré ! voilà pourquoi !T'as aucun souvenir ?! Tu veux que je te disent ce qui s'est passé ? Par-fait ! accroche toi bien par ce que je vais pas t'épargner ! T'étais tellement arracher que j'ai dû te coucher, il faisait tellement chaud que je voulais t'enlever des fringues ( le rouge le monta aux joues mais il continua ) sauf que j'avais oublié de fermer la porte après t'avoir allongé sur ton lit. Alors j'y suis aller ! et devine qui en a profité pour se mettre en Calbut ? (Le regard perçait à présent celui de Freed)

-Oh ça va on a fait des bains publics c'est que dalle !

-Je suis bien d'accord ! Sauf que là où ça pose problème c'est que tu …..C'est que ….

-C'est que quoi Luxus ? *Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ...*

Luxus inspira en fermant les yeux, regagnant son calme.

\- Tu t'es littéralement agrippé à moi en te frottant entre mes jambes. On ne pouvait pas être plus proche si tu vois ce que je veux dire …. Je pouvais … tout … vraiment tout sentir. Avoua-t-il en détournant le regard pour éviter que le vert remarque son teint rougit par les souvenirs.

-….

Après quelque seconde de silence le blond décidait de refaire face au vert inquiet du silence qui commençait à peser dans la pièce.

-Freed ?

-…. Je …

-Mais t'inquiète, j'ai pris une douche et j'ai calmer mes ardeurs avant de rejoindre dans le lit. On a juste dormi je te le promets !

-*Calmer tes ardeurs ? * Je ne comprends pas t….

-Oui ta satané douche gelée m'as remis les idées en place.

Luxus se rendit compte que Freed était aussi perdu que lui, ….il le prit dans ces bras pour qu'il retourne sur l'instant présent avec lui . Il ne voulait pas voir ça, le voir perdu dans ses pensées, il sait à quel point il peut aller loin quand il se perds ainsi. Le serrant un peu plus fort il sentit les bras du vert s'enrouler autour de sa taille, il respira le parfum de ses cheveux vert pomme.

Magiques, ces bras étaient magiques à chaque fois que son esprit s'en allait dans de sombre songe, Luxus était la lumière qui le ramenait à bon port c'était ainsi depuis le début de leur relation et cela ne changerait jamais. C'était une faculté qu'il aimait profondément chez lui car il était le seul à l'apaiser ainsi. Après s'être clamé Freed s'écarta légèrement pour questionner le blond droit dans les yeux …. Sa perspicacité allait frapper.

-Attend Lux' y'a un truc que je capte pas … * si proche on est... si proche* pourquoi tu m'as pas juste larguer dans ma chambre comme tu fais avec Bixrow?

Luxus tiqua à ce nom une pointe de jalousie l'avait piqué en plein cœur. Jalousie …. Désir …. Tendresse. Décidément celui-là lui provoque des émotions intenses … Mais là tout de suite il fixe se visage au trait fins, il admire ses mèches vertes caresser le grain de beauté sur sa joue. Il voit ces lèvres ces lèvres prononcer son nom … Mais le temps s'arrête.

-Luxus ? tu m'entends ? Luxus ? Lux…

Il posa ses doigts d'une délicatesse dont il ne se croyait pas capable, sur les fines lèvres du mage runique provoquant à chacun un rougissement de leurs pommettes. Les doigts de Luxus glissèrent vers le menton de son protégé, le soulevant légèrement.

-Freed ….

Sa voix suave et profonde, fit frémir tout le corps du vert un frisson le parcouru de bas en haut. Il sentit le souffle du dragon de plus en plus proche de son visage, quelques millimètres seulement le séparait de son plus grand désir. Son partenaire semblait hésiter…. Cela fait une éternité qu'il est fou de lui, sans jamais lui imposer son amour il préférait veiller à son bonheur dans l'ombre. Mais c'est terminé il n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion inouïe.

-Luxus !

Il attrapa le visage de Luxus et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et le désir qu'il avait refoulé depuis des années.

Ce ton sûr de lui et entreprenant laissa le blond sans voix, il le remplit de désir. Et ce premier baiser bien plus intense qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré le fit exploser de l'intérieur. Il saisit Freed par les hanches pour le coller contre son érection. Il voulait le ressentir, encore une fois, encore plus fort, de tout son corps. Il se résignèrent à reprendre leur respiration dans un gémissement d'aise. Ils devinaient, ils sentaient leurres virilités gorgées de désir se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Freed enroula une jambe autour de la hanche de Luxus pour accentuer cette sensation qui le rendait fou. Il y a encore quelque instant il croyait pouvoir mourir en paix après avoir embrassé l'amour de sa vie. Maintenant c'est trop tard, il le veut, tout entier, rien que pour lui, tout en lui.

-Lux…us … Haaan La … Chambre.

A la vitesse de l'éclaire, le dragon en rûte attrapa la seconde jambe de son amant. Il en profita pour le serrer d'autant plus fort. Laissant passer un râle raisonnant diablement fort dans la cage thoracique de son partenaire. A cet instant Freed prit réellement conscience de ce qui allait se passer. Il allait coucher pour la première fois avec son dragon.

Il se retrouva sur le lit bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, surplombé par Luxus qui lui tenait déjà les mains au-dessus de sa tête par sa mains gauche. L'embrassant de façon décousue et laissant sa main droite caresser chaque parcelle de peau du torse de Freed. Torse toujours affublé de ce tissus bien trop gênant pour le blond. Il se redressa relâchant les mains de sa victime. Frustré ce dernier le regarda.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y ….Haaaa !

Luxus avait déchirer sans aucune pitié le débardeur de son amant avec un sourire en coin, fier d'avoir mis en colère le mage runique.

-Luxus t'exagè…..

Tshrrak !

-Haaa enfin libre , rugit le chasseur de Dragon de la foudre.

Le regard du plus jeune ne pouvait quitter l'énorme engin qui se trouvait bien trop proche de son entrée pour qu'il ne puisse imaginer la douleur à venir.

Fier d'avoir stupéfait son partenaire, Luxus était terriblement impatient d'assouvir son envie la plus profonde. Le dragon attrapa l'ultime obstacle de textile qui lui bloquait le passage du nirvana se préparant à lui faire subir le même sort que les deux vêtements précédents.

-A ton tour mon amour. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

-ATTEND !

Dans un moment de panique il avait hurlé sa peur. Littéralement choqué par la réaction de son compagnon le balafré se stoppa net pour le rassurer.

-Freed…. Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

\- Je …. Je n'ai jamais … avec personne …. Rougit le vert honteux d'avoir créé cette situation détournant ainsi le visage.

-Ho …. T'inquiète moi non pl…

-Menteur ! le coupa t-il le visage toujours tourné.

-Avec un homme … Moi non plus je l'ai jamais fait avec un homme, sourit il.

-Tu sais, le fait qu'on ait pas d'expérience ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est pas rassur… Haaan

Freed n'avait pas songé que détourner le visage de son assaillant allait surement causer sa perte.

Il sentit non seulement la langue taquine de son amant le long de son coup, aller et venir mordillant ainsi son lobe et sa clavicule. L'heureuse victime constata également que ses poignets étaient séquestrés d'une main puissante, comme un instant plutôt. Mais il sentit aussi la main droite de son amant se glissant lentement sous son caleçon devenu bien trop étroit.

-Haaaan ….

Il se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de gémir, trop gêné par ses bruits de plaisir totalement inconnue jusqu'à lors. Oubliant momentanément ses craintes, se concentrant sur son propre plaisir donner habillement part son amant. Luxus esquissant un sourire sadique.

-Ho non monsieur, je veux t'entendre crier. Il retira se foutu caleçon et empoigna le sexe de son amant pour entamer de long va et viens.

-Haaaaaaannnnn …. Oooh Lux…. Han.* Cette sensation , ses mains ….Plus, j'en veux plus …* Enc….ooore han !

Les jouissements de Freed s'accompagnait de mouvement de bassin frénétique. Le plus jeune senti le désir monté en lui et le détendre. A l'instinct Le blond relâcha ses poignets pour proposer ses doigts saveur piles alcalines aux lèvres de son amant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et après quelques seconde Freed suça les doigts de son dragon lui donnant ainsi son accord pour la suite des événements.

Le mage de la foudre était plus que ravi de la situation il n'allait pas tarder à l'empaler de toute sa virilité. Mais avant cela il caressa de son doigt lubrifier l'entrée de son amant jouant le faire languir avant de l'insérer. Freed inspira profondément pour faciliter l'intrusion, il accepta cette sensation plus facilement qu'il ne l'imaginait …un soupir donna le départ à l'assaillant pour bouger, les va et viens de plus en plus profond semblait chercher quelque chose.

Un soupir d'aise de la part du pénétré le guidait dans la quête de l'angle parfait mais…

-Lux …. Plus …. Je t'en prie…. Gémissait-il à Luxus sans plus aucune gêne.

Il ne rêvait pas, il le suppliait il n'en attendait pas autant il s'exécuta presser de voir le plaisir envahir son amant, et pressé qu'il le supplie de le prendre pour de bon.

-mmmmh …. Hannn .

La douleur se fit alors, il respira un bon coup mais l'effet n'était pas aussi immédiat que pour le premier, le troisième suivit quelque temps plus tard, encore plus douloureux … C'est ainsi que Luxus décida de légèrement changer l'angle de sa pénétration rencontrant ainsi une boule de nerf.

-haaaaaaaaan ! Lux c'est ….

-Oui mon amour, je sais … lui susurra t'il a l'oreille en répétant le geste ; un sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres.

-HAN …. Haan HAN Lux je vais exploser j'en peux plus …. Vi…

-J'ai pas très bien entendu ….

-LUXUS PREND MOI JE T'EN SUPPLI !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour le dragon Slayer pour retirer ses doigts et se coller à l'entrée de son amant désormais plus que prêt. Un dernier regard pour l'approbation total, ils prirent une inspiration en même temps et le mage de foudre empala le mage runique de toute sa longueur dans un râle digne d'une bête sauvage. Tous deux ne pouvaient imaginer la plénitude de la situation avant de la vivre à cet instant …. Le souffle court le blond commença les va et viens qu'il désirait de plus profond de son corps depuis une éternité.

Il agrippa les hanches de son amant les soulevant légèrement pour retrouver le point sensible. Il commençait les va et viens sous les gémissements de son amour encore légèrement douloureux, il approfondit la pénétration de plus en plus vite cherchant encore, profitant de chaque va et viens pour sentir son amant se resserrer autour de son membre le faisant venir petit à petit. Mais il voulait tenir, il voulait savoir, il voulait voir l'effet que ça ferait si …

-Haaaaaannnnnn ouiiii ! L'orgasme de Freed s'accompagna d'un tremblement, d'un souffle saccadé, il n'en pouvait plus …. Encore, encore ….

Dans des gémissements rauque et profond Luxus s'exécuta et se mit à pilonner la prostate de son amant. Les cris de Freed montant crescendo accompagnés des grognements de Luxus qui suivait le rythme effréné des chocs provoqué par son bassin tapant percutant celui de Freed.

Ce fut Freed qui vint le premier, à la vue de la semence éjaculée par son amant le dragon ne tarda pas à suivre. Le râle ultime s'accompagna d'une pénétration des plus profonde. Freed sentit son amour se déverser en lui ….

-Haaan …Lux'. Finit-il jetant la tête en arrière.

Le blond relâcha les hanches de son amant qu'il avait bien faillit briser à force de les empoigner si fort. Il s'écroula sur le vert, tous deux essoufflé … il se retira doucement dans un dernier gémissement bien plus fatigué que les précédents.

-Je t'aime.

A ces mots Luxus fixa Freed encore essoufflé.

-Je t'aime Luxus depuis des années, peut-être même depuis toujours… ajouta il les larmes aux yeux.

-Bordel Freed il prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il y a que toi pour me faire ressentir des choses pareils ….

Complètement perdu il regarda son amant inquiet …était-ce le coup d'un soir ou une histoire d'amour que recherchait le dragon balafré ? Cette interrogation le fit se perdre dans un songe sombre mais….

-Viens là.

Le blond emprisonna les lèvres de son amour pour stopper ses larmes. Le blond fixa les yeux du vert et lui sourit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais putain je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau pour sceller leur union pour de bon. Toute les craintes et les pensées négatives du mage runique s'envolèrent au contact de ces lèvres si longtemps désirées, profitant ainsi de l'instant présent, enlacé d'un amour nouveau.

Juste avant de laisser morphée les emporter et au vu de leurs bien-être communs. Ils purent constater tous deux que leur ébat n'était pas près d'être le dernier. A cette pensée ils ne purent empêcher un sourire d'autosatisfaction. L'alcool, la chaleur et les questions s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une ultime pensée que tout deux partagèrent mais gardèrent sous silence .

-*Sacré mois d'Août !*


End file.
